Yo Yogi! Series Finale!
by SuperAlex64
Summary: After Mayor Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf ran off with Jellystone Town's money, it triggers events that lead to everyone leaving.


**Good you're here, which means the title of this thing didn't scare you off.**

**This was surprisingly fun to write, not gonna lie.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Yo Yogi! Series Finale!**

**Hokey and Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Cindy Bear, Yogi Bear, Roxie Bear, Hair Bear Bunch, Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie, Doggie Daddy, Secret Squirrel, Uncle Undercover, among others belong to Hanna-Barbera**

* * *

"Hokey! Are you sure this is a good idea?!

"Quiet, Ding-A-Ling. We're finished stealing from the treasury, now we finally ditch this two-bit town and go to Rio, just like we've always dreamed of."

"Well...of, course...Hokey."

"Now, if anyone ever asks, say your name is Leopold Bloom and that mine is Max Bialystock, alright?"

"Alright, Hok- I mean, Max!"

"Good Leo, now we've on a plane to catch!"

And Hokey Wolf and his trusted adviser, Ding-A-Ling Wolf ran off into the night...with Jellystone Town's money.

...

"There, perfect," giggled a girl with a very strange sounding voice. It was weird combination of Southern belle and valley girl.

It was Cindy Bear, putting the finishing touches on her outfit: white dress, purple jacket, white go-go boots... for some reason, hair tied into a ponytail on top of her head.

"If Yogi doesn't notice me now, he never will," she said, admiring herself in the mirror before running outside to get to her bike so she can get to Yogi's.

As soon as she got to Yogi's house, she knocked on the door, only for Yogi's mom to answer.

"Oh, Cindy! I'm sorry Yogi's not home right now."

"Oh," said Cindy, dejected,"Where is he?"

"He left for a picnic date with this one girl."

_"Girl?"_

"Yes, strange looking one," the mother said, remembering, "Green fur, spikes, black dress, bear trap chain necklace-"

"Roxie!" Cindy shouted, though clenched teeth.

She looked at Yogi's mom and saw that she was staring at her because of her outburst. Cindy then shouted as cheerful as she can be,"Bye!" and to her bike and rode off.

"Yogi on a picnic date with ROXIE?! No. Yogi's mom has to be mistaken, there is no way that Yogi would date that...that..."

She rode to the park, thinking about this when she saw something that made her stop.

It was Yogi sitting on an old checkerboard tablecloth, wearing his trademark pink hat and matching tie but no green shirt or green jacket with another she-bear. A green-fured she-bear with spiky hair, wearing mostly black and a bear trap around her neck-

"Roxie!"

Cindy watched as Yogi and Roxie looked into each other's eyes. It was as if everything was in slow motion as they leaned closer and closer, closing their eyes and puckering up.

Suddenly, something inside Cindy snapped.

She couldn't take it anymore and ran for the attack. Roxie, of course. So with angry tears in her eyes, she tackled Roxie and the fight was on!

They punched, kicked, slapped, pulled hair, bit, and exchanged insults as Yogi watched.

_"Cat fight! Cat fight!,"_ Yogi thought to himself_, "__Wait a minute, what am I thinking? Must stop the girl's from hurting each other."_

Yogi tried to break up the fight, only to get kicked in the face, by whom, he has no idea. So, he got a cell phone and called a guy who he knew could handle this.

Now all he had to do was try to keep control of the fight. Luckily, he didn't have to wait for long, Roxie's older brother and his friends came... by invisible motorcycle.

The Hair Bear Bunch.

There was Hair Bear, the smooth operator of the gang, has got a stylin' Afro. Then there was Square Bear, the laid-back muscle and Roxie's older brother and supplies the means of escape: an invisible motorcycle. And finally, there was Bubi Bear, the confusing bafflegab talking one.

They hopped off their motorcycle and quickly surveyed the scene, then they sprung into action.

They quickly managed to pull Cindy and Roxie off each other and restrain them.

Roxie, in Square's arms. shouted, "Like Bro, Cindy, out of nowhere attacked me and I didn't do anything! Yogi and I were just minding our own business!", pointing at her accusingly.

"Is this true?"

Hair, Square, and Bubi then turned to Yogi, who sadly nodded yes.

Upset, Cindy tore herself from Hair's arms and ran away from the park but not before punching Yogi in the face, knocking him down.

Yogi then got up, slightly dazed, rubbing his face while Roxie asked, "Are you okay?"

He answered, "Yessir Bobboreenie-o!"

"What was THAT?"

"My new catchphrase," answered Yogi, "You like?"

Sighing, Roxie put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, flatly saying, "Yogi...stick with 'smarter than the average bear."

Square, with a brotherly look in his eyes, asked, "So, Lil' Sis, no trouble?"

"No, Bro, no trouble at all."

Hair Bear then said to Yogi, "Keep her safe, hear," then whispered, "you DO NOT want to face Square's wrath," and to his crew, he shouted, "Alright! Let's go!"

So the Hair Bear Bunch then hopped onto their invisible motorcycle and would have rode off into the sunset, had it not been the afternoon.

Meanwhile, Cindy was heading toward the Jellystone Mall, a mall that was more like a miniature city and possibly built to out-mall Mall of America, because she knew her friends would be there.

And there they were, at the food court.

She pushed away Steven Spielberg cartoon fans, a girl trying to convince her friends that Magilla Ice was a d-bag when he was like so totally not,-

_"Just because he recently got a DUI and that ex claims that he's jerk towards his friends and her doesn't mean he's a d-bag," _Cindy thought to herself.

- two fans in an intense argument over who was a better host: Joel or Mike, and two stupid dogs.

Her friends, Boo-Boo Bear, the brown furred skater boy, Snagglepuss or Snag as he's commonly called, the pink mountain lion drama king, and Huck Hound, the blue mellow fellow, were talking about recent events.

"Gee, things sure are different since Yogi started dating Roxie," remarked Boo-Boo, eating a sandwich.

Huck added, "He doesn't seem to have time to hang out us."

"Heavens to Murgatroyd! It's only been two months!" shouted Snag, standing up, causing everyone at the food court to stare at them.

**"TWO _MONTHS_?!"** screamed Cindy, stomping towards their table, not noticing the stares she's getting.

Huck, looking up, casually greeted, "Oh, hi, Cindy, how's your day going?"

Cindy, ignoring his question, slammed her hands on the table, asked, "Yogi and Roxie together for two months, is this true?!"

"Yep, they're together alright," answered Huck, happily, not noticing the gestures that both Snag and Boo-Boo were making to try to get Huck not to tell.

"Why?" asked Cindy, "Why would Yogi go for a girl like her, instead of me?"

"Well..." started Huck, still not noticing his friends gesturing at him to get him to shut up, "When she's being a jerk to everybody, she's very nice like when she helped with that Christmas show for the orphans...and admittedly, you can be rude at times."

"Oh, yeah? Like when?"

"Well, there was the time when you were tell me that I should be more assertive and when I tried, you walk out on me, like- like a female dog."

"I was late for lunch!"

"I was tangled up in phone wire," Huck pointed out, "I genuinely needed help."

Boo-Boo then added, "And remember the Grindhog incident? You were pretty naggy that day."

"And remember-" started Snag when Cindy shot him the death glare, "Oh, look at...that...I...better get going...or else I'll miss Mike Nelson and his robot pals. Uh...exit, stage left!" and ran away, screaming.

Huck, finally catching on, then saying awkwardly, "And... I have to play Ponies with my father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate," and ran away, panicking.

"And... I have to help out Mr. Rang- I mean, Mr. Officer- you know who," said Boo-Boo, quickly get up and skateboarded away.

And so sat Cindy Bear, alone at the table with people staring at her.

...

Doggie Daddy, a yellow dachshund in a fancy suit, looking ready to perform the 1929 classic song 'Puttin' on the Ritz', is the richest guy in town and owned the Jellystone Mall, had just got on his phone, which was ringing off the hook.

He listened and his face suddenly paled, which was funny because it's full of fur but, you could still tell.

Doggie then hung up, saying to himself, "What do I tell Augie?", head down.

And as if on cue, in walks Augie Doggie, Doggie's only son and heir, looking just like younger version of Doggie, only wearing a green turtleneck sweater. In spite of their similar appearances, there were some differences: Doggie Daddy's a what you would call a smooth operator and Augie Doggie was a kid genius.

He greeted, "Oh, hello, father of fathers."

"Augie, my son," started Doggie, somewhat ashamedly, just trying to figure out how to tell his son, being afraid of losing his son's respect, "I-I..."

"What's wrong. father?" asked Augie, now noticing.

"That is no easy way for me... to... say this-," Doggie, normally smooth, just can't bring himself to tell his son what happened.

Augie then started to cry as if he figured it all out.

"You're sending me away!"

Now, Doggie's shocked and surprised that his own son could suggest such a thing, though admittedly, he, himself, wasn't helping.

"No, no, no!" comforted Doggie, resting his hands on Augie's shoulders, "I'm not sending you away."

"You're not?" sniffed Augie.

"Of course not, my son," said Doggie, smiling.

"But... dad, what's wrong, then, if you're not sending me away?"

Doggie, sighing, head down, explained, "Augie... I've lost everything."

"What do you mean?" Augie asked, confused.

"All my money's gone, we're about to lose our home, I've lost the deed to the Jellystone Mall," continued Doggie, ashamed, in his head, he said, _"And now my son's __respect."_

But Augie then said, "You haven't lost everything. You have me."

"I-I do?"

"Of course, I would never give up on my father, besides this can be the start of a new adventure."

And with a side-ways glace, Doggie said, "That's my son, who said that."

...

It was a rainy afternoon as an uncle watched out the window of his house, waiting for his young nephew to come home from a friend's, who was moving back to his home country and so the nephew can go home as soon as his parents arrive.

_"After ex-mayor Wolf running off with the towns money and Doggie Daddy losing the mall, maybe I should move back east," _he thought himself as he listened to the drip-drops banging on the window.

After a while, the uncle started wondering about his nephew's parents, _"They should have been here by now."_

After spending his summer with him at his shop, his nephew was to finally go home with his parents.

Suddenly, the phone rang, interrupting his thoughts, but naturally, he answered.

"Yes, this is Undercover Squirrel... Yes, I know, highly unusual name... Just give to me straight... What?! No!... Oh, Gah!...Did you find out who did it?...No? Oh, alright then, thank you, sir."

Uncle Undercover Squirrel, an adult squirrel with tan colored fur and yellow eyes, wearing a white trench coat and purple fedora with matching purple bow tie, with his good mood shattered, head down and tears in his eyes, waited for his nephew, Secret Squirrel to come home.

That's when the front door opened and in came Secret Squirrel, taking off his bright yellow raincoat, reveal the trench coat he wore underneath and took off a rubber hat, which covered the purple beanie covered half his face like a mask and put his umbrella back in the stand. Clearly, he was in a jovial mood as he called out, "Hey, Uncle Undercover! I'm home! Are my parents here yet?" He walked around the house, just trying to find his uncle until he spotted him by the window. "Hey Uncle, guess what? Today because he was moving back to his home country, Morocco and I tried to solve a mystery before he left and boy, was that fun! And then his mom made us gelatin! I'm really gonna miss her gelatin," he said, excitedly jumping up and down, "I can't wait to tell mom and dad about my day!"

"Secret," said Undercover, sighing sadly, "Your parents aren't coming."

Confused, Secret asked, "What do you mean? Are they late?"

"No, they were on time," replied Undercover, now facing Secret with eyes red from crying.

"I don't understand. Uncle, why are you crying?"

Sighing, Undercover decided to explain, just unsure of how break the news to his nephew.

"Well, you see," he started, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "On their way here, there was a robbery going on so naturally, unsurprisingly, considering who your father is, sprung into action and sensing that he wound need help, your mother joined in, too. But in the end, they were- they were..." Undercover was close to crying again.

Secret, just standing there, said, "I don't believe you."

"I'm serious, Secret."

But Secret shook his head, asking, "Uncle, are you messing with me again?", as what his uncle said was sinking in fast, he didn't like it.

"Look, I just got a call from the place from the manager saying that it happened. I can even show you the caller ID."

That did it, it now it truly sunk in. Secret just stood there, wide-eyed.

When Undercover tried to reach for Secret, he slapped his hand away, screaming, "NO! NO!" and ran out the door into the pouring rain. Instinctively, he ran after Secret but as soon as he got outside, Secret was long gone.

_"Of course, he would use our tricks of the trade," _Undercover thought to himself.

He decided to take the car to hopefully find Secret before something bad happens like catching a cold but not before calling parents to be on the lookout for his nephew.

He drove to Secret's favorite places and various friends' house to ask the same question but they would all answer no.

After going around town multiple times, Undercover stopped by Jellystone Clock Tower to think when looking up, an idea crossed his mind.

"Time to defy logic,"Undercover said to himself, before jumping into the glove compartment and out of a crack in the clock tower, falling flat on his face, to which he groaned, "I'm getting to old for this."

He then got up and brushed off his clothes when he heard some sniffles. He then turned and saw Secret, looking like a drowned rat and shivering like crazy, sitting on a dusty, old crate, so he pushed another crate next to him, sat on it and started patting his nephew's back. He then started to talk to the little guy.

"It's already to cry, I suppose. Today, we both lost family but it'll be alright. I can take care of you, I mean, not as good as your parents, but still good. We'll go back east. I can take back my old job as a weapons tester and maybe, when you're older, you can get a job at the agency where I work."

Secret then quietly asked, "Can I test a laser cannon?"

Undercover then patted him on the shoulder and said, "Of course, you can,'" to which Secret smiled, just a little, until his uncle added, "When you're eighteen."

"Aw."

"It'll be your first act as a man."

But, I'm not a man, I'm a squirrel."

Undercover then chuckled quietly, saying, "It's the same thing, really," he then grabbed his nephew's hand and said, "Let's go home," and they left the way he came, which means that Undercover ended up in an awkward position. He ended up upside down in the passenger seat while his nephew ended up in the driver's seat.

...

So, today is the day that the remaining people in Jellystone Town leave for good and go their separate ways.

Super Snooper, the World's Greatest P.I. who happened to be a cat, decided to help out his old pal, who happened to be a mouse, Blabber Mouse by letting him crash in his place and had him be his partner yet again.

Dickie Dastardly and his pup, Muttley decided to move out of his remarried mom and billionaire step-dad to live with his much cooler, cheating racecar driver namesake, Richard Dastardly and they are so gonna love every minute of it.

Top Cat plans on hitchhiking his way to New York City. He certainly has his ways.

When Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy were about to leave in a car borrowed from a friend, everyone was shocked because instead of a fancy black suit with an expensive diamond-topped cane, Doggie was simply wearing a purple dog collar. At least, they drove away happy and smiling.

Secret Squirrel and Uncle Undercover left on a more somber note. It was clear that Secret was getting over a cold but at least, he and his uncle were together as they go off on their next adventure.

Now, it was time for Cindy Bear and her family to leave. Huck Hound's, Boo-Boo Bear's and Snag's families already left weeks ago. Officer Smith, former Jellystone Town security guard, left much earlier to go live a Yogi-free life. Oh, he doesn't know.

As her family drove away, Cindy sadly looked out the window and saw Yogi and Roxie kissing each other before they go their separate ways. Her heart practically shattered into pieces but she'll get over it. She always does.

"Yogi," she said softly, with her hand on the window, "If Roxie ever hurts you, you know, I wouldn't desert you because I still love you, even if we went our separate ways."

...

Long after the last car drove away, the forest started to reclaim the deserted land.

Now a days, Jellystone National Park is considered one of America's treasures.

**The End**

* * *

**This is my longest one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
